


One Last Sunshine

by Lunya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunya/pseuds/Lunya
Summary: After achieving his goal, Kurapika starts to feel the consequences of overusing his nen abilities. He goes to Leorio’s place and agrees with staying for some days. With the constant companionship of his friend, Kurapika starts to wonder about his feelings for Leorio. Why someone who always makes him annoyed can provide such feeling of safety?  Will he have the courage to explore a thing he’d been maintaining untouched for ages -his own emotions?
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Reflection

It's been two hours since Kurapika completed his goal, the spider didn't exist anymore.  
He was at a public restroom of a famous club. His hands were trembling, and all he could do was look at the mirror, staring steadily, disgusted by the way he looked.  
His hair was a mess, his suit was destroyed and there was blood all over it, blood that he didn't know if it was his or not. His face was covered in blood as well, as his hands and hair. That was the reason why he was there: to clean himself; a simple task until he saw his reflection.  
And he thought "this is the reflection of a murderer", the blood on his hands, his trembling hands, was something that would never come out, even if he washed it a hundred times. That always would be the reflection of a murderer.  
He was scared. When he looked up, he saw his eyes. He couldn't even stand looking at them. Kurapika knew that if he did, he would start crying again, and he hated it. He didn't like crying, he wasn't used to it, he never was. He never had time for it.  
All he did was look away, as he was scared for his life. Kurapika thought he had beaten all the monsters that chased him in his nightmares.  
"Shouldn't I be happy? shouldn't I be allowed to feel happiness now? Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so miserable? Why do I feel like I will never be happy? After all I did, all I lost and all that I gave up. Why shouldn't I be happy?! Why do I feel so weak... and empty?  
All the people that ruined my life, the people that took everything away from me are gone. It's over. Why can't I be happy after I had my revenge?  
I had this all planned...from the beginning… and I knew, I knew that I would succeed! I was sure... but now..."  
Interrupting Kurapika's thoughts, a young man walked in, the man gave him a frightened stare and walked away apologizing for the intrusion. Kurapika acknowledged he couldn't stay longer. He didn't want to deal with anyone by now  
So, that time, he cleaned himself up. The smell of copper was making him nauseous. He felt like throwing up. He was not like that, he had a high tolerance to blood. When Kurapika was done, he left the restroom, it was four in the morning and the streets were empty, except for the people who were clubbing.  
Kurapika was worn out. He needed to get out of that place, he knew that time was different. He used Emperor Time way more that he should have. Considering the conditions his body was, he would faint soon. Maybe two hours...and Kurapika didn't have a place to go. He was unemployed, his phone died and the quarters on his wallet weren't enough for a night in a motel. But they were enough for a call.  
For his luck, there was a phone booth near the club he was. His fingers trembled again at the telephone keypad, who should he call? Melody was out of town by now, Gon was miles and miles away and God knows wherever Killua was.

Kurapika sighed, he would have to call Leorio.

It wasn't that he disliked Leorio, actually he was afraid of him now. The man had been calling him for the past few months and Kurapika didn't answer a single call. He even listened to some of his voice mails when he had time, and he didn't have any at all. He remembered how angry Leorio sounded on some of them, how melancholic on others, it was almost like he knew Kurapika wasn't going to answer. He wasn't wrong.

Kurapika typed the number, which he knew by heart, and waited.  
-...-  
\- Leorio! I'm... - Kurapika almost gagged when he heard his own voice, that was so weak and low - I'm really sorry for waking you up, but can I stay some days at your place?-  
\- Kurapika is that you?! Are you ok?! Why didn't you answer my calls? Where are you? ...And... Oh God ...of course you can come by! - Leorio had an eager tone in his voice. The same tone that made Kurapika lose his mind.  
\- Could y- how can I get there? -  
\- hmm, that's… where are you now?... Actually, is there any subway next to you? -  
Kurapika looked around and saw the sign for the subway, two blocks away.  
\- Yeah...-  
\- Can you tell me which line is it? -  
\- I don't know... I think it's the second -  
\- Fine so, you should get on the second line and jump on the fifth, if you hurry, you can get the first subway of the morning; it will leave in uhh fifteen minutes and ...oh my address is number 237 second floor, the door on the right...So when you get out of the fifth line you must walk three blocks down the avenue and you'll be here. -

Kurapika felt relieved, his heart wasn't beating as crazy as before, his hands were trembling a little less.  
\- Thank you -  
\- Don't forget, it's the door on the right! - Leorio said again, genuinely worried.  
\- Leorio I- Goodbye - Kurapika said hanging the phone. He was ashamed of talking to Leorio, ashamed of his weakness.  
The subway station was all empty. Even knowing that, Kurapika looked if someone was near him. He sat on the bench and then activated the chain of his ring finger: the Dowsing Chain. This was a procedure he did when he was worried, and Kurapika knew today something was wrong. The last time he checked, he had five years left. But he used Emperor Time two times after that. And used it a lot.  
\- I'll live for more five years -  
The chain swinged. He wasn't surprised at this, it was impossible.  
\- I'll live for more four years -  
The chain swinged again.  
\- I'll live for more three years -  
The chain swinged. And now he started to stress.  
\- I have two years left -  
The chain swinged.  
\- I'll live for one more year -  
The chain swinged.  
" Hah I was so stupid" -I have less than half a year of life -

And the chain stood still. Kurapika felt his stomach tighten. He wasn't scared of death. But he regretted his choices "If I haven't exaggerated...No I did what I had to do!  
...I killed that man to satisfy my own rage; I could have stopped...how am I going to explain this to my friends, how am I going to explain this to Leorio?! ....it's my life, I did what I had to..."  
His thoughts were consuming him, Kurapika learned that he needed to keep them to himself, because he didn't have time for this kind of stuff. Funny how now this justification was literal.  
Kurapika straightened his arm again, there was still doubt on his mind; 

\- I have five months left - the chain swinged, his hand started shaking - "I have to be strong." He said to himself - I have four months left - And no swing.  
And the world stopped, at least for a minute, Kurapika remained as he was. However he was confused, he wasn't sure how to react to that. His breathing, which was uneven, returned to normal. His hand was now steady. Should he be sad? Should he cry? Be happy? Should he wait patiently for his death or fight that fate.

What he chose to do can be called acceptance. Kurapika just sighed and whispered  
\- Oh... so it's going to be in July - And then stood quiet letting his gaze drift away on the empty galleries of the subway.  
He was trying to make his mind quiet too, Kurapika knew this wasn't the place to implode. And then he just waited for the subway to arrive.

An old lady, who was revising something on a notepad, sat next to him. Kurapika was glad that she didn't notice the blood on his clothes.  
\- Hello, can I borrow a paper and a pen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lgbtq+ community, how yall doin’? In this Leopika fanfic, which we’re planning to have about 50.000 words and to post twice a month, the events will happen after the election arc (we’ll not be showing dark continent and succession arcs).  
> I won’t talk too much bc I don’t want to spoil it for you guys, I’m just gonna say it’ll be sad, so comments of “I’m crying” or “I hate you” are welcomed, no need to be nice >:)  
> That’s all, hope yall like it! Let us know if you enjoyed or if u find any mistake. Have a good day :D 
> 
> Besitos♡


	2. Home

“How can you see   
Into my eyes  
Like open doors?

Leading you down  
Into my core,  
Where I’ve become so numb”

The subway stopped in the fifth line. Kurapika gave the pen back to the old lady and went to look for the next one. Luckily, it hadn’t left yet. He walked inside, feeling dizzier than before. “No… I cannot sleep yet. I have to hang on for just a little more…”   
He sat on the bench and looked at the floor, rehearsing mentally how he would tell Leorio about his lifespan. None of the phrases seemed good enough. None of them could hurt less the person who Kurapika cared the most. “Maybe I should just not tell him. I can leave before the symptoms start to appear… I can ask Melody to tell him after I’m gone! Wait… Melody? Who am I talking about? Is she an old friend of mine? I can’t remember…” At that moment, Kurapika realized. He widened his eyes. Oh no.  
The man was lost in his own thoughts when the subway arrived at its destination. He jumped out, feeling even dizzier than before. He started to follow the orientations that Leorio had given him. At each step he took, the knot in his chest tightened. The anxiety he was feeling was already making him unable to breathe. After a 6 minute walk, which felt like hours, Kurapika finally arrived at the building with the number 237. It was a beige, old-fashioned building. However, he didn’t pay much attention to it —he had run out of all his energy and didn’t have time to look at such things. Kurapika got in the building and talked to the gatekeeper, who called Leorio. Soon, he allowed his entrance. 

Kurapika went upstairs to the second floor, his heart beating much faster than before, and knocked on the left door. After a while, a door opened beside him.  
-I told you it was the door on the right!!  
Kurapika turned around, surprised.  
-Leorio! I… sorry. - He looked away. He wasn’t able to look the man in the eye. Not when he knew what he was hiding.  
\- Are you okay?! I watched the news… Did you really kill them?  
Kurapika was ecstatic, he started trembling again. Seeing the way he looked, Leorio tried to change the topic,  
quickly.  
-Well, I’m glad you were able to fulfill your goal. Anyway, you can tell me the details later. Come in! Let’s take care of your injuries.  
Kurapika entered the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
-So, do you want to take a shower before we start?- Leorio asked  
Kurapika agreed.  
-Alright! I’ll borrow you some clothes. Ah! And please, do not lock the door. I don’t know how bad your injuries are, so I have to be able to come in if something happens.- He said, sincerely worried.  
Kurapika sighed -Okay.  
Leorio brought him the clothes- a light-green shirt; grey underwear and blue pants (they were all over his size)- and a towel as well. Kurapika entered the bathroom. He took off his clothes and opened the shower. The hot water made his injuries hurt, yet, he warmed it up even more. Even though he was already getting dizzy, he didn’t lower the temperature.He scrubbed his skin hard, making the cuts bleed. He let out a bitter laugh. “What the hell am I doing.  
After a while, he closed the shower, not feeling clean at all. He put on Leorio’s clothes and went to the mirror to fix his hair. But, accidentally, he looked at his own eyes.

Noticing that Kurapika was taking too long to leave the bathroom, Leorio started to worry. He knocked on the door a few times.  
-Hey, Kurapika! Are you ok?  
As he received no response, he started to open the door.  
-I’m coming in,okay?  
He entered the bathroom and saw Kurapika sitting in the corner, hugging his knees, his head buried in his tights. Leorio ran to him.  
-Hey! What’s wrong?   
\- …  
Now that he was closer, he could see how Kurapika was shaking, and the blood staining the clean shirt. He uncovered Kurapika’s face, which was hidden by his wet hair. He was astonished by what he saw. Kurapika’s eyes were bloodshot and glowing in a vivid shade of scarlet, as he shook quietly. Leorio had never seen his friend in such a vulnerable position. Softly, he patted his shoulder and asked:  
-We need to take care of your injuries, can you stand?  
Kurapika answered with a low “uh-huh”, wiping his face. Then, Leorio gently conducted him to the bedroom and helped him to sit in the bed. Leorio left the room and came back right after, with a big first-aid kit in his hands.  
-Alright! I’m taking your shirt off, okay?  
-But this is your shirt, Leorio.- Kurapika smiled faintly.  
-Right, right. I’m taking my shirt off from you. Does it sound better?- Leorio laughed   
-You tried…  
Leorio treated Kurapika's injuries, while trying to make him laugh. Kurapika had recovered a little of his normal composure, erasing any sign from that Kurapika Leorio had seen in the bathroom. Leorio knew that something was wrong, but he didn’t want to force him either. After he finished, he borrowed Kurapika another shirt.   
He was going to put the kit back in the closet, when he noticed Kurapika had started to tremble again. He reached out to stroke his back.  
-Hey…there’s no need to worry. You’re safe now!  
-I’m calm… it’s just that I suddenly felt cold. - In fact, Kurapika was feeling cold. His head was spinning and his sight was blurry.  
Leorio sat beside him and put his hand in Kurapika’s forehead to feel his temperature.  
-You’re really warm. It’s possible that you’ve got a fever.  
-I see…- Kurapika said before he let himself fall to the side in Leorio’s arms.  
-Kurapika!  
Half asleep from the fever, Kurapika said in a low tone-  
-I am… dying…  
-What?!  
No answers, he was already asleep. Leorio was really confused -and worried-. What in the world did that mean?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lgbtq+ community   
> Y’all good? Today we give you one more chapter of our fanfic! Tomorrow? Who knows?   
> not me trying to be funny here so you’ll forgive me for the angst   
> Anyways, hope you’re doing well :D   
> Is always good to remember that comments like “I was ok until I read this” or “I hate you” are always welcomed   
> That’s it, see u next time!!


End file.
